OVERALL OBJECTIVE, BACKGROUND, AND RATIONALE: The prime objective of this program is to investigate the epidemiology of cancer at various sites, particularly those in which there is evidence of a significant social component. Cancer at a large number of sites has been shown to have a social component in its epidemiology. This is true of cancer of the upper GI tract, the lung, breast, testis and cervix, to name a few. Our concern is to examine further the social factors involved in these diseases and to further elucidate the meaning of relationships already discovered. Factors of particular interest include diet, alcohol ingestion, marital activities, and smoking, as they interact with both physiologic and behavioral variables to increase or decrease risk of cancer. Building on epidemiologic findings, our concern also will be to conduct inquiries into ways of obtaining behavior change, such as breast self-examination and stopping smoking, which will protect the public against cancer.